overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercy/Quotes
Spawning First spawn * "I'll be watching over you." Mid-game swap * "Mercy on call." * "Mercy is here." (Sigrun/Valkyrie) * "Mercy is summoned." (Devil/Imp) Respawning * "Good as new." * "A clean bill of health." * "A speedy recovery." * "Back in the fight." * "The wonders of modern medicine." * "Back to square one." * "Valkyrie online." * " " * " " Being Resurrected *''"Now that's a role reversal."'' *''"So that's what it feels like."'' *''"We all could use a helping hand sometime."'' Using Abilities Caduceus Staff Healing: * "Did someone call a doctor?" * "Healing stream engaged." * "I’m taking care of you." * "Patching you up." * "Let’s get you back out there." * "Keep going, I’ve got you." * "Maintaining connection." * "Where does it hurt?" * "You’re fully healed, now get out there." * " " * " " * "Let me get you patched up" Damage Boosting: * "Damage boost engaged." * "Powered up." * "You are ready to do some damage." * "Damage amplified." * "Damage increased." * " " * "You should be at peak performance levels" Guardian Angel * "I’m right here." * "Right beside you." * "Still with you." * "I'm here." * "On my way." * "Your support has arrived" * "You needed a doctor?" * " " * " " Resurrect * " " (enemies) * "Heroes never die!" (self/allies) ** "Heroes never die... for a price." ''(Devil/Imp skins) ** ''"'Til Valhalla!" (Sigrun/Valkyrie skins) ** "My subjects never die!" (Witch skin) Combat Enemy seen * "Enemy seen." Taking damage * "Get them off me!" * "Not good." * "I'm being attacked!" * "They’re all over me." * "Help me!" * " " Enemy sniper sighted * "Sniper, be careful." Zenyatta's Orb of Discord applied * " " * "Damn." Enemy Teleporter * "Find their teleporter." ''(Teleporter created) * ''"My observations indicate they have a teleporter." ''(Teleporter created) * ''"The enemy teleporter is here." (Teleporter spotted) * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." (Teleporter destroyed) Picking up health pack * "Self-medicating." * "Much better." * "That’s better." * "My prognosis is excellent." Healed/boosted by allied Mercy * "So that’s how it feels." * "So that’s what it feels like." * "I feel powerful." Kills * " " * "The prognosis is not good." * "You are not looking well." * "There is no prescription to treat what you have." * "Flat lined." * "Patient discharged." * "You’ve been discharged." * "Vital signs negative." * "Clear!" * " " Kill Assists * "Don’t let up on them." * "We make a great team." * "We’re unstoppable." On Fire * "I am on fire!" * "Operating at maximum efficiency." Attacking objective * "Attack with me." * "Attack the objective." * "I’m capturing the objective." * "I’m taking the point." * "Taking the objective." * "Pick up the pace, we can do this." * "We’re out of time, attack!" (30 seconds left on the clock) Escorting payload * "I’m moving the payload." * "Let’s keep it moving." * "Let’s get the payload moving again." * "Protect the payload." * "We need to keep the payload moving forward." * "We need to move the payload." * "We’re running out of time." (30 seconds left on the clock) Defending objective * "Clear the point." * "Defend with me." * "Defend the objective." * "I’m defending." * "Our time is running out, everyone get on defense." (30 seconds left on the clock) * "Protect the objective." * "Pull together, we can do this." * "We need to clear the area." * "We need to defend the objective." * "Fall back." (objective lost on Assault) Stopping payload * "Stop the payload." * "The payload is on the move." * "The payload is stopped." End-game voting * "It's nice to be appreciated." * "Excellent." Communication Wheel Hello * "Hello there!" * "Hello!" Thanks * "Thank you." * " " Unlockable Voice Lines * "I have my eye on you." ''(default) * ''"I'll send you my consultation fee." * "Doctor's orders." * "How barbaric." * "I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not always." * "Need a second opinion?" * "On a scale from 1 to 10, how is your pain?" * "Super!" * "Take two and call me in the morning." * "The doctor is in." * " " * "Piece of cake." ''(Summer Games 2016) Ultimate Status * ''"My ultimate is charging." (<90%) * "My ultimate is almost ready." (90-99%) * "My ultimate is ready." * "I am ready to resurrect you." * "I am ready to revive you." Acknowledge * "Understood." * "Affirmative." * " " Group up * "Group up here." * "Join me." Need healing * "I need healing!" * "I need medical attention." * "Medic! Wait, that’s me." * "I need armor." (to allied Torbjörn) * "I require shields." (to allied Symmetra) Pre-Game Lines * "A moment to enjoy some peace and quiet, probably just a moment though." * "I'll be busy soon enough." * "I’ll enjoy the quiet while it lasts." * "Take a deep breath. Now, let's complete our objectives." On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "Overwatch was shut down for a reason. Maybe it's best it stay that way." Pre-Game Conversations With Ana Mercy: You know, Ana, there are procedures we could look into to repair your eye. Ana: You're very kind, but I'm comfortable with who I am now. It's a good reminder. Mercy: Ana, I do not approve what you have done with my biotic technology! Ana: I'm sorry you feel that way, but it suits my purposes now. With Genji Mercy: You seem well, Genji. Genji: I am a different man now. I am whole. / I am a different person now, Angela. I am at home. With Mei Mercy: Mei, you haven't aged a day. What's your secret? Mei: Cryostasis, but I'm not sure if I'd recommend it. Mei: Doctor Ziegler, I don't think you've aged a day since I last saw you. Mercy: And neither have you, Mei. With Pharah Mercy: Your mother always wanted you to follow in her footsteps. Pharah: She did? Funny, she never mentioned that to me. Mercy: Keep the skies clear for me. Pharah: Let's keep the skies clear together! Mercy: Well, I suppose I'll be patching you up as usual. With Reaper Mercy: What happened to you? Reaper: You tell me, doc. Mercy: This is not what I intended for you, Reyes. Reaper: You knew exactly what you were doing. With Reinhardt Mercy: Reinhardt, don't you think it's time to hang it up? You aren't getting any younger. Reinhardt: Never! I will fight until my last breath. Mercy: Reinhardt, I don't approve of you dragging that poor girl around on your adventures. Reinhardt: Brigitte has made her choice. I would have her at my side. Unorganized Quotes "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." "Always consult your doctor before engaging in strenuous activity." "Damn it, I couldn’t get there in time." "Don’t thank me, just doing my job." "Enemy’s reviving." "Eliminate the target." "I can see I’ll have my work cut out for me." "I can’t do this all myself." "I don’t do this for the reward but I won’t turn it down either." "I have the distinct feeling I’m needed somewhere." I’m sorry, I was too late. I’m getting better at this. I’m going in. I’m no angel. I’m ready. Improvements have been made. It had to be done. I’ve learned a lot from my experiences. Keep the skies clear for me. Maximum health. My team needs me. Nice shot. Never knew I had it in me. Not this way. Now this is a roll reversal. Now this must be a surprise to you. Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Priority target identified. "Say ah!" "Set up here." "Something I could use?" "Thanks for looking out for me." "This might sting." "Turn your head and cough." "We could all use a helping hand sometime." "We need a tank." "We need another healer." "We’re on the same wave length." "What do we have here." "What happened to you?" "Would you like my professional opinion?" "You might not want to tell your friends about that." "You are good." "You’re on the right track." "Your personal guardian angel." "Medic!" Category:Quotes